Noragami OVA 02
A Promise in Spring (春の約束, Haru no yakusoku), is the second OVA episode of the Noragami anime adaption. It first aired July 17, 2014. Summary The three of them Yato, Yukine and Hiyori decide to have a picnic at Suzuha's cherry tree. Hiyori admits to having invited some guests which include Kofuku, Daikoku, Tenjin, Bishamonten and all of their Shinki. Bishamonten states she won't fight especially since the tree belonged to Suzuha and everyone gets along, except for Yato and Bishamonten. While they are no longer enemies, there is still heavy tension between the two. Kazuma and Hiyori go to get more beer, with Hiyori helping carry things. Kazuma thanks her and says he never thought he'd see the day the two would get along and how he has always been a fair weather friend but is thankful for Yato. They soon begin talking about the masks that appeared on the ayakashi Kuguha controlled and what they mean but Tenjin interrupts them, having overheard everything and tells Hiyori not to get too involved since she is not someone of the Far Shore and she could be in trouble if she gets too close to Yato. The three then go back to the picnic and see a fight between Bishamonten and Yato emerge, both drunk. Bishamonten collapses and admits she hated Yato because he saved her twice and how she couldn't save her own Shinki and had to rely on a no name God like Yato to help her. Taking advantage of the situation, Yato puts his hand over her lips and kisses her, much to the shock of everyone. Yato laughs and Bishamonten, humiliated threatens to beat him. Tenjin tries to stop the argument but becomes angered when they call him a loser and proceeds to beat both of them up, ruining the picnic. Later, Kofuku, Daikoku, Yukine, Hiyori, and beaten up Yato head back to Kofuku's house to rest. Suddenly, a magazine falls from the sky and Yato immediately proceeds to rip it up before Yukine can read it, much to his confusion. Daikoku punches Yato and fights him for the magazine, saying it is important to Yukine. It is revealed the magazine publicizes wanted ads for capable Shinki, something Yato hid. It also includes a scathing review by Mayu about Yato and her experiences with him. Inside the magazine is a questionnaire that details the Shinki's opinion of their God and is confidential. Daikoku says Yukine can write about Yato's poor treatment and expect him to be punished, much to Yukine's evil delight and Yato's horror. Later, it is revealed the questionnaires are not confidential and given back to the Gods. Bishamonten is suffering from a hangover and tells Kazuma to forget the party and the kiss. She soon receives all of the questionnaires, most of which say satisfied with the exception of Kuraha (who complains he is being treated like a cat) and Kazuma who writes a barrage of complaints about some of her behavior such as watching tv naked but also says she is a kind God whom he is glad to serve, pleasing her. Tenjin and Kofuku likewise receive similarly positive responses from their Shinki's questionnaires, while Yato is punished by having his king emblem turned into a poop emblem. While saddened by this prospect, he is happy because the questionnaire shows Yukine has no intention of changing occupations and the two set out for their next job. Characters Character Debuts Characters in Order or Appearance Adaption Notes The OVA is based on one chapter from the original manga Chapter 24 and one chapter from the spinoff magna Noragami stray stories chapter 7. Navigation